Wind Shadows
by Shadow Owner
Summary: Temari's not entirely new to complicated relationships. She can only hope that she's made the right choice...
1. When Reality Sets In

**A/N**: This story carries off from where we left off at 'Shadows of the Night'. Reading that one-shot will definitely help you understand this better.

**Disclaimer  
**Naruto and his friends belong to Masashi Kishimoto. For a more formal disclaimer, refer to my profile page.

**Many thanks to…  
**_InosBane_, for being the most thoughtful first reviewer,  
_RealyManlyPimp_, whose review made me start seriously considering writing this;  
_PGNarutoFan_, whose precious PM greatly touched me and triggered off my urge to write more;  
_TaintedMoonlight_, whose review strengthened my resolve to write;  
To _Temari-no-Sabaku_, _AngelRain61_, _nightgodtsuki_, _TemariNara_, _CaitlinIsATreehugger_, _ThisIsntClaire, Midnight Memories and roxas-kh_, for sparing me their valuable time and giving me excellent advice and encouragement in the form of reviews.

* * *

**WIND SHADOWS**

**Chapter 1: When Reality Sets In**

It'd been a while since she'd last taken out her _temari_.

Tonight she needed it badly, and she clutched it firmly in her hands, cuddling it close to her heart as if afraid it was a mirage that would disappear.

Her knuckles had turned white, and she realised she was throttling it. As if afraid that it'd be unable to breathe, she loosened her grip and cupped it gently instead, using her fingers to trace the patterns on the ball.

She'd be leaving first thing tomorrow.

Not that it bothered her, really. She'd come clean, he'd been gentlemanly about it. And she'd been relieved of a burden that had haunted her each time she returned to Suna. The truth was out now.

_That_ was what terrified her.

Only a few things scared Sabaku no Temari. Shukaku horrified her. Being helpless when Shukaku was in control of Gaara made her a nervous, shivering wreck. The thought of losing her brothers filled her heart with fear too.

Before, she'd left with a heavy heart. This time, she'd be leaving her heart behind.

An array of emotions shot through her mind.

Temari was mistress of her life. She'd always been in full control of herself, especially since she'd learnt to conceal her emotions on the day Gaara was born. Emotions were useless to her; they'd weaken her and reduce her into a pathetic laughing stock.

It might not be a bad thing, then, if leaving her heart behind kept her emotions in check. Unfortunately, despite her wholehearted attempt at self-deceit, she was acutely aware of the ache she'd feel leaving a part of her behind.

That was why _the thought_ of it terrified her.

Now that the sweetness of the moment on the hill was over, she was threatened with reality. She had to make a choice. It was one or the other. Her brothers or Shikamaru. Suna or Konoha. Her life or her love.

She'd known it'd turn out this way, but she'd wanted him to push her away, to awaken her from a dream that was never meant to be and help her convince herself that she was wading into dangerous waters. He hadn't been very helpful.

O-O X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X O-O

It'd been a while since she'd _first_ held her _temari_…

* * *

.

**A/N**  
Well, what more can be said? What d'you think? I'm afraid this's as far as I can post for now. The next chapter introduces some information that isn't mine (yes it's already been written and I'm longing to post it), so the update status of this story will depend on the outcome of an email I've been waiting for…

Once I know, I'll update this fanfict accordingly. Till then, would you be willing to wait with me?

I'm extremely grateful to the wonderful reviewers who've been extremely supportive and encouraging with this fanfiction, as well as Ms T, who has kindly acknowledged my email despite her hectic schedule. If all goes well, I'll be able to openly acknowledge her and her wonderful site in the next chapter. Many thanks for the encouragement and support!


	2. Golden Dawn

**A/N**:

Happy New Year! May 2012 be golden for all of you!

Thank you, dear readers, for waiting with and for me. Your patience and encouragements have made me persist in continuing with this story, and to put aside time which I'm very hard-pressed for to make this posting possible.

Although it's been 3 years, I still have not officially received permission to use information from the site I'd vaguely mentioned in Chapter 1, thus I am using my discretion to draw inferences from more generic sites. Please, therefore note the following statements:

(1) I am no expert about the _temari_ and any portrayals are thus used solely in the intentions of readers' appreciation of the story, and are by no means intentions to educate;

(2) I am in no way affiliated to the sites or the authors, and do not intend any disrespect to them;

(3) any misinterpretation or erroneous representations of this information are my own, and not the site author/s';

(4) I do not commercially benefit from the posting of this fanfiction.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Golden Dawn**

The first indications of daybreak peeked into a neat, uncluttered room. A soft breeze awoke the three year old who'd been dreaming of a beautiful sunrise in her bed by the window.

As her eyelids fluttered open, a vibrantly-coloured ball resting by her pillow caught her eye. Gingerly, she pawed at it, wondering how it had gotten there, and when it appeared to be harmless, she'd cupped it with both hands. She tried to clutch it with her tiny fingers, but it was somewhat bigger than her little hands were used to.

The curtains, swaying in the breeze, were drawn apart. Drawing the girl towards her in a hug, the little girl's mother tenderly patted her head.

As if on cue, the desert came to life. The sun's blinding rays bounced off the girl's golden locks, and her mother's radiant beam warmed the girl up more than the sun's rays had. It was a beautiful New Year's Day.

The little girl took her mother's hand in hers, and pushed the symmetrical ball into her grasp, making her beam widen.

'Mama, will this little ball grow big?'

'No, my dear.'

'But that little ball growed big!', she exclaimed, pointing to her mother's growing tummy.

She was answered with a beam.

'This isn't a ball, darling. It's your younger sibling.' asserted Karura, one hand on the bulge of her belly.

'Like Kankurou?'

'Like Kankurou.'

'Kankurou was a ball? How come I dunno?'

A bemused smile greeted her.

'He wasn't, my dear. You were probably too young to remember. You'll learn someday.'

They watched the villagers greeting each other and exchanging gifts, from the girl's window.

'Was I… A ball too?' whispered a confused Temari, partly dreading the truth.

An exasperated sigh escaped her mother's lips, though a smile found its way there too.

How was she to convince her child, who was in an 'every round thing is a ball' frame of mind, that though her name was derived from a ball, she had never been a ball?

This was going to be difficult, though the girl had a pretty keen mind.

.

'Temari, you know what you were named after, right?'

'Yes, mama. That's me!', she remarked, pointing to the ball resting in her mother's hand.

'Yes, darling. This is a _temari_.'

'You were named Temari because we want you to become a fine, noble young lady.'

Much thought had been put into naming her daughter, and simple words wouldn't bring across the rich heritage of the hope Karura had in Temari. She wondered if the three year old understood.

The girl's eyes ran circles round the _temari_.

'Here you go, precious one', Karura said, placing the orb she'd handcrafted **[1]** into her daughter's little palms.

_Stay safe and lead a beautiful, blissful life, my precious darling. May your future be bright and meaningful. I love you and always will._** [2]**

O-O X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X O-O

Karura hadn't been too happy when she caught Temari with as dangerous an object as the _Tessen_, especially as it was almost the little one's height, and she'd tried to put an immediate stop to it. Her little girl ought to be learning the finer crafts of her gender, living out the life as her mother's treasured princess, which befit her social status, not picking up non-dainty habits and pursuing the hazardous lifestyle which her brother would be expected to, and especially not as such a tender age.

Much to her dismay, the Kazekage had approved heartily of Temari's latest interest, saying that as his child, she should live up to her family name by becoming the best kunoichi.

Seeing that her objections were void, all she could do was watch nervously as Temari crashed her newly attained Tessen into large rocks in the backyard. The little toddler must've inherited her father's persistence; she'd spent every waking moment in the past month swinging that heavy object around, saying she'd show Mama that a Tessen was safe and that she knew how to use it properly. It wasn't normal, for a child her age.

It took a while to come to terms with it, but now she was convinced that Temari could handle the Tessen. The specially-designed _temari_, outlining a few neatly-stitched Tessen identical to Temari's own, was her way of acknowledging the child's decision and for her diligence.

Temari seemed to realize this. After breaking her gaze from the Tessen, she gave her mother a huge hug.

'Oh, thank you, Mama! I love you so much! I promise you I'll be the best!'

'Yes, work hard, Mari-chan!* I'm sure you'll be a great kunoichi someday.'

'Grow up strong, and protect your siblings and village. And protect… those you love.'

A tear dampened Temari's golden curls, and she looked into her mother's face, puzzled but unquestioning.

'Remember, Mama loves you.'

* * *

**A/N:**

I've only written up to about half of the next of this fanfiction, and since I've lost touch with it for so long, I'll need to rethink its direction. I thus seek your understanding in postponing the completion of subsequent chapters to a more plausible timing; this chapter was specially looked over to be in time to be meaningful.

Here's wishing all readers and reviewers a delightful 2012!

O-O X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X. X O-O

* 'Mari' can mean 'truth and reason', 'beloved' or 'ball' in Japanese, depending on the kanji forms of the word and the context it is used in; Chapter 10 of 'Beyond the Shadows' makes reference to this.

.

The following information were adapted and inferred from a number of sources, which can be found via generic search engines:

**[1] **Mothers gave their daughters hand-made _temari_ as gifts on New Year's Day, to wish them a life of happiness. Placed on their pillows to be seen once their eyes opened, it was intended to be their daughters' first happy vision of the new year.

**[2] **Tightly-wrapped within each _temari_, would be a small piece of paper with the mother's goodwill wish (made while making the ball) for her child; this wish would always remain unknown to the child.

**[3] **_temari_ has been known to be common in noble households, sometimes used in handball games.


End file.
